


They Prefer It This Way

by lamergirl



Series: Smosh Writing Week 2019 [6]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Polyamory, Smosh Writing Week 2019, SmoshWritingWeek2019, SmoshWritingWeek2019 - Day 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: Of course, most people didn’t understand quite the way they did. It would invite the kind of prying questions that people only felt they had the right to ask when they couldn’t fully comprehend something even though it was never their business. But that’s how people functioned; anything was their business if they were curious enough.So, they kept it a secret and never planned on sharing it.





	They Prefer It This Way

**Author's Note:**

> as well as the last day of smosh writing week, this is also the only teen rated edition to my friends w/ benefits series :)  
> if you like this and your over 18, go check out the rest!

Explaining it would be difficult.

Well, not exactly difficult, it was pretty straightforward. All 7 of them were in a happy consenting relationship. They would go on dates and have intimate moments just like any couple would, they just had more people to do it with.

Of course, most people didn’t understand quite the way they did. It would invite the kind of prying questions that people only felt they had the right to ask when they couldn’t fully comprehend something even though it was never their business. But that’s how people functioned; anything was their business if they were curious enough.

So, they kept it a secret and never planned on sharing it.

They never told the crew, the squad, or anyone in their personal lives. They had told Damien and Boze but they were a part of it now, so they didn’t really count. It was a big secret that they had gotten pretty good at keeping. Well, when they were trying.

A lot of them, but mostly Wes and Joven, loved the risk, the thrill of keeping a secret while flaunting it when backs were turned. It was honestly a miracle they were never caught. Joven giving Mari kisses before the rest of the crew entered the room, Wes and Joven Hiding behind an open door for a quick kiss, Wes lifting up Lasercorn onto the bathroom counter of the unlocked company bathroom to do a little more than just kiss.

Of course, they also did romantic things, but they didn’t have to hide all of those. Like Mari would hold Sohinki’s hand while walking him somewhere, or Joven would comment on Wes’s pictures by calling him pretty, or Boze would sit in Damien’s lap. Those things could easily pass as close friend things, and they were usually called cute by the fans or it fueled their fanfics, but they didn’t care as long as they weren’t prying into their actual love lives.

Don’t get them wrong, they had debated letting it slip to Matt Raub or Ian or the squad, but there was too much risk there. If they did that, there was a chance, things would be awkward, they would ask too many questions or worst-case scenario, they would tell them they couldn’t have that relationship because of company policy. None of them were completely sure if it was against company policy to date people within the company but it would make sense if it was. If they broke up it could ruin the entire work dynamic and negatively impact the content they created.

No, they didn’t really believe that Ian or Matt Raub would be so mean as to tell them they had to separate, but it would change a lot about their working relationships and even regular friendships, and they didn’t feel that it was necessary.

They thought about it though.

Joven spent some time fantasizing about grabbing Mari by the hips and kissing her hard after she came back from vacation even though Ian had been right there, Boze had half a mind to kiss the smirk off of Damien’s face when he beat her and Matt Raub in a Smash game, and Wes had wanted nothing more than to wrap Lasercorn up in a kiss when they both found out they got an amazing job opportunity but he had to wait until they were no longer onset.

It wasn’t all bad.

As annoying as it was to keep the secret, it was definitely better that way. They would do events and big shoots and then whoever was left from the group would go back to someone’s house and de-stress together. They would share inside jokes that no one from the crew would understand and laugh themselves to tears. They would even sometimes talk about work, or brainstorm ideas while in a giant knot on someone’s bed or across someone’s couch.

No, they never planned on sharing this with their coworkers, they already had enough people to share it with.

**Author's Note:**

> This week was so damn fun guys!!!! Seeing all of the amazing writing and seeing all of the sweet feedback on my stuff just makes me so happy!  
> I would definitely do this again!!!!!!!! (hopefully next time I won't miss a day)
> 
> Just so you know, any comments at all absolutely give me the motivation to write. So whether you have nothing new to say except that you love a new chapter, you have some criticism, or you have a suggestion, please let me know! Your involvement means the world to me!  
> (Also Follow my smosh blog on Tumblr @smoshjames)


End file.
